


First Kiss

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of you were ready for your first kiss. Come hell or high water.</p>
<p>Hyuga Junpei x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attempt One

Hyuga and you had been dating for nearly two months. You had hugged and held hands but you had yet to do one thing-kiss. Both of you were ready. You were just waiting for someone to make the first move.

The two of you were at a stalemate until he finally manned up.

_____________

 

Hyuga decided it would happen after school. As he walked out of Seirin, he spotted a familiar petite figure.

Nerves steeled, Hyuga approached you. He imagined how he’d go about it. In his mind, Hyuga threw his arm around your shoulders and planted a soft kiss on your lips. It would be cool and natural. He wouldn’t be panicked.

“_______.”

You smiled brightly as you turned around, hearing his voice. “Junpei-kun! I thought you forgot about me.”

Tossing his arm around her shoulders, Hyuga smirked playfully at her. “Do you really think I’d forget about you?” At that moment, he swooped down to kiss her. Then-

“CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!”

Scowling, Hyuga looked at Koganei over his shoulder. “What?”

“Were you busy?” Koganei asked, oblivious. Clearly, he was.

Hyuga shook his head. “Not anymore.” he mumbled letting go of your shoulders.

“Coach needs to see you right away.” Ah, Riko.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

You scratched the back of your neck, blushing. You were so ready for what he was about to do but Koganei ruined it for you. “I’ll-uhm-see you tomorrow, Junpei-kun. Goodnight.”

**  
**Hyuga would kill Koganei later.


	2. Attempt Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt Two: Failure
> 
> Hyuga x Reader

A couple days later, Hyuga invited you to Seirin’s practice. You eagerly agreed and watched the team just as intently as Riko. After practice, Hyuga would try again.

Practice ended sooner than he had expected. “Junpei-kun, you’re such a great basketball player.” you exclaimed as he dried his face off with a towel. He held the towel up a bit longer to hide his blush. 

“Thank you.” Hyuga mumbled. His blush returned when he lower the towel and saw your bright smile. 

The team was in the locker room; it was just the two of you. It was his chance to try again. No one was around to stop him. He leaned closer and you immediately shut your eyes, preparing yourself. Your body tingled with excitement. 

“Hyuga-kun!”

Hyuga jumped nearly a meter back out of sheer shock. 

Aida Riko-Moment killer.

“What, Coach?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

Riko placed a hand on her hip. “We’re prepping for the next game. Let’s go, Hyuga-kun!” she demanded. 

You showed him an apologetic smile as he begrudgingly walked to the locker room.


	3. Attempt Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt 3: Success!

Third time's the charm, right? Well, you would make it so. Nothing was going to stop you from getting your damn kiss. You’d been denied twice already. 

Seirin had defeated a local team, 103-89. Hyuga had thrown a three point buzzer beater to end the game. You were very proud. It was very deserving of a kiss.

As the crowd shuffled out of the gymnasium, you followed them out then slipped into Seirin’s locker room when you had a chance. “Congratulations, you guys!” you exclaimed upon entering the locker room. They replied with a “thank you” in unison.

“Riko-chan, may I borrow Junpei-kun for a moment?” you requested, giving her your best pleading smile. Riko eyed Hyuga for a second before nodding her head. “Thank you!” You grabbed Hyuga’s wrist and walked out of the locker room. 

“What’s up, _______? Are you okay?” Your heart was racing. “You look pale-” Then you did it.

You lurched forward and kissed Hyuga. It was more forceful than you had intended, but in your defense, you’d been stopped short of your first kiss twice and you didn’t want it to happen again. Your hands gripped the front of his jersey so he didn’t move (although he wasn’t going anywhere.)

When you finally decided that you needed to breathe, you pulled away with a satisfying pop. There was a dazed yet very pleased smile on your face.

“Oi. I was suppose to kiss you first.” Hyuga stated, folding his arms. 

You giggled. “Sorry. I got impatient.” 

“Well, I kept getting interrupted.” he argued. 

“You can kiss me again, Junpei-kun.” 

He smirked. “I think I will.


End file.
